


Chopped- EF edition

by Dread



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread/pseuds/Dread
Summary: another heat induced fic- apparently an EF version of chopped is hilarious in my head when I'm dying in desert.





	Chopped- EF edition

The competition had been quite the ride so far- with the Princess, Othidar and Dizzy as judges, it had proven difficult to satisfy all their very eclectic tastes. Mark had soared through the first round, when Elfy had decided that confiscating the basket cabbage for his own collection was much more important than making an appetizer. Second course still Mark felt he had lucked out more than succeeded in his own dish- what with Dread’s overly ambitious but flavorless cheeprometz pâté and Hero’s cloyingly sweet cheepsteaks as the competition, Mark’s dish had been a breath of normal, though he wasn’t completely happy with it. Still, Othidar’s nod of approval had boosted Mark’s confidence a tiny bit.

“AND NOW WE ARE DOWN TO TWO” Alban rumbled, “WHO WILL TASTE THE SWEET SURPRISE OF VICTORY? THE MASTER OF SUGAR, HERO, OR THE FAITHFUL COOKING STUDENT, MARK? IT IS TIME FOR THE DESSERT ROUND. CONTESTANTS, OPEN YOUR BASKET.”

Taking a deep breath, Mark opened the basket.

“AND THE INGREDIENTS FOR THE DESSERT ROUND ARE: MEDIOCRE BERRIES, BASIL, ROYAL HONEY AND LEFTOVER GOOD BERRY PUDDING!!! CONTESTANTS, YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES STARTING…. NOW!!”

“WELL JUDGES, THIS IS QUITE THE SUGARY BASKET! WHAT RECOMMENDATIONS DO YOU HAVE FOR OUR CONTESTANTS SO THE FLAVORS DON’T DESSERT THEM?”

“Well Alban, the pudding is especially sweet, so tempering that with the tartness of the mediocre berries and basil…” Othi began.

“NO, WE NEED MORE SUGAR!!” Dizzy suddenly sprang in, “My good berry pudding could always be sweeter!”

“Dizzy, dear, I know you think  
the sugar amount should never shrink;  
but maybe we would also like the taste,  
some other flavors before they go to waste?” Cela chimed in.

“Awwww Princess, are you still bummed Dread got out already,” Dizzy teased.

“I’ll be the first to admit,  
Dread and cooking do not quite fit.”

“Hehe you are right, Dread didn’t use any sugar in her dish.”

“Or seasoning for that matter.” Othi muttered. “How about we all pay attention to the current contestants though? Looks like Hero is trying that ice cream beast they brought over from Hope.” (and Mark is actually thinking through and utilizing the ingredients, Othidar thought. Come on tadpole, you can do it.)

“5 MORE MINUTES, I DO HOPE YOU BOTH ARE READY TO GET YOUR JUST DESSERTS FROM THE JUDGES!” Alban boomed.

Mark glanced briefly at the clock before turning back to his dish- there would be time later, but all Mark wished was to make Othidar proud. Hero was already plating, her ice cream mixture barely together, but Mark wasn’t going to count the cheeprometzs before they hatched.

“AND TIME IS UP. CONTESTANTS, PLEASE BRING YOUR DISHES TO THE JUDGES.”

Mark nervously brought his plates forward, but it seemed he would have to wait for judgement after Hero.

“Ok Hero, what did you bring us? I hope there is lots of sugar!!” Dizzy chirped.

“This is, uh…Honey its Someberry Good Ice Cream- its go berries and honey, and garnished with the basil…” Hero trailed off.

“Hrmph so you didn’t incorporate the basil into the ice cream? Well, let’s at least see how this tastes…ptooey.” Both Othi and Cela spit out their respective bites, though Dizzy seemed to be relishing in the ice cream.

Cela stammered “Hero could you please make it clear  
How much sugar you put in here?”

“Ummm I think a bag or two?”

“HERO this is SO GOOD!!!” Dizzy exclaimed “SO ‘slurp’ MUCH ‘slurp’ SUGAR!! I love it!!!”

“Well that makes one of us.” Othidar sounded exacerbated. “I think it’s time to move on- Mark what did you happen to bring us?”

Othi’s warm smile was exactly what Mark needed at that moment, as he nervously placed his dishes in front of the judges.

“I umm, made for you all today a honey apple berry tart with, um, a pudding and basil reduction. I..I hope you guys like it…” The nerves kicked back in as Mark anxiously waited for the judges to take their respective bites.”

“My my Mark this is exquisite  
the flavors and textures, I love every bit of it.”

Well, if it pleased the Princess, Mark thought, maybe there was hope yet…

“Oooooh Mark, this isn’t as sweet as Hero’s, but it’s still berry berry tasty!!! Maybe just a bag more sugar next time and it would be perfect!!!” Dizzy squeaked, as she continued to lap up the remains of the dish.

‘cough’ “Maybe for you Dizzy, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Now tadpole…”

Mark’s heart skipped a beat. This was it, this was when he would find out if all he had been working for would pan out.

“Tadpole, tadpole, tadpole, you have come so very far. To think just a few months ago you stumbled into my shop, and now…. well, I have to admit, I don’t think even I could have made a better dish with these ingredients.”

Mark’s eyes lit up. Was what he was hearing true? Did he really make something even Othi couldn’t have made? It didn’t matter who actually won now- Mark had succeeded in impressing the one he admired most.


End file.
